2d12fandomcom-20200213-history
In-Game Rules
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Section heading In Game! Degrees of Success Everything in this system is determined by how well a character succeeds or, sometimes, fails their dice rolls. Below is a chart showing how greater success can result in greater "things." This applies for attack/damage rolls, attempts at giving oneself or others positive/negative modifiers, and how much information a character can receive from rolls intended to produce info. Normally these degrees of success are calculated by the difference between a character's dice roll (plus any skills or modifiers) and the defenses of the opposition. The standard difficulty for any given thing is 14, making the first degree of success (for bonus effect) is 17. Turns Every turn, a character can take three “actions.” Depending on what the character wants to do, they may need to use two or three actions to perform a single task. The following list of examples is not exhaustive: 1 action:Delete Table -Taking a move action. -Making an intimidation/persuasion/diplomacy or otherwise social interaction with quantifiable effect -Drawing/Readying or Holstering/Sheathing a weapon -In combat stealth rolls -Thaumatergy rolls to detect or conceal magic 2 actions: -Making a physical strike against something (unarmed or armed) -Performing a non-social, non-combat task (lock pick, mechanics, hacking/investigate…) -Reloading a weapon 3 actions: -Casting a spell -Intelligence based rolls Particulars Combat and movement -The traditional “step,” which a character can take once per turn, is roughly equal to 2.5 feet. On a Hex board, this means the character can affect anything within or adjacent to their own grid (roughly 5 feet in diameter) -Any movement greater than 2.5 feet, or moving to another Hex-grid, will require the character to take a move-action, even if the character chooses to move less than their full-speed. -(When using a Grid map) In order to hit an opponent with a melee attack or a “touch” magic attack, target must be directly adjacent to character. -To hit = 2d12 + Dex Modifier + Skill lvl -Damage = Determined by weapon + St Modifier (only if melee weapon or hand-to-hand) -Called Defense = For every action sacrificed, a character receives a +3 to their Dodge/Agility until their next turn. -Called Shots = -2 penalty for something the size of a small torso or thigh, -4 for an arm, -6 for head shot. GM will make on the spot calls during the game for any and all other situations. Called shots are used to reduce Weapon/Armor durability, disarming opponent or bypassing Damage Reduction (from armor or magic). In some cases, failing to "hit" for a Called Shot, but with an otherwise successful roll, the GM may permit normal damage to be dealt...consult GM. -Off-Hand Attack = -6 penalty to-hit with any excess, single action a character has retained during their turn. -Aimed/Power Strike = +3 Attack and Damage when sacrificing an extra action. -Grapple = Unarmed vs Unarmed roll, winner does damage or performs task/does damage regardless of who’s turn it is. -Point-Blank Shot = -3 penalty to hit when making ranged attack within stepping distance (2.5ft or adjacent hex) -Long Range Shot = -3 penalty to hit when shooting at every subsequent increment of a weapon’s base range. Magic -Casting any spell results in an immediate -8 to any attempts at stealth or concealment. -The number of spells a character has is determined by their Capacity (Willpower). The base is 5. All spells return after 1 minute of complete rest. -All spells last for a number of rounds equal to the increment of success. The effect of a spell is reduced by 1 increment for every round. -Any given’s spells initial effect must be within the caster’s “range.” Range=Capacity X 10 -Note: Characters must specify when choosing Elemental. Common examples are “Lightning,” “Fire,” and “Ice.” Consult GM for any other possibilities -How well a character succeeds at casting a spell is determined by what degree of success they accomplish. For “Standard” rolls, 14 is the base difficulty for success. Against opponents, their Fort/Ref/Will serves as the base for success. For every three above the base difficulty, the degree of success increases and likewise the effect of the spell. Consult GM if this doesn’t make a lick of sense. Weapons -When skilled in a certain size of weapon in a certain category, and a character uses another category, the default proficiency is equal to half their proficiency in their base weapon. -When skilled in a certain size of weapon and certain category of weapon, and a character uses the same category of weapon at a different size, the default is equal to half their proficiency in their base weapon. -When skilled in a certain size of weapon and certain category of weapon, and a character uses a different size and different category of weapon, the default is 25% of their base proficiency. Armor -Damage Reduction (DR) is determined by Endurance Modifier + Skill Level + AC (Armor Class). This includes any negative Endurance modifiers. -Armor Penalty = AC – Skill Level. Maximum of 0. Applies to all dexterity based skills, as well as certain other skills (i.e., mechanics, surgery etc…). This is essentially a -.5 to Reflexes (Dodge, Agility and Initiative). Once full penalty is calculated, then re-determine your Dodge and Initiative. Death and Pain Tolerance -When a character takes damage equal to or greater than their "Resilience" or "Nerve" (depending on manner of attack), then the character will lose 2/3 of their actions on their next turn. -When either HP or MP is reduce to 0 (or below), the character is knocked out or otherwise incapacitated. -When both HP and MP are reduced to 0, OR when HP or MP is reduced by two times the total value, the character dies. Equipment -Consult the “Equipment” chart for specifications on the efficacy and weight of various pieces of equipment. -Note: This chart hardly represents a comprehensive representation of weapons. For example, the “one-handed long sword” is not represented here. For this particular example, the weight=3, and the damage=2d12+1 (one tier damage lower, but bonus to damage due to increased weight/size) and the requisite skill is “Blade – Small.” However, the GM will make the final call on all of these discrepancies. -Equipment, most notably weapons and armor degrade under extreme use. The “quality” of a weapon or the “AC” of armor is normally equal to the size/wt of said item. Every time an opponent makes a critical hit or called-shot (aimed at the item) the Quality of the weapon is reduced by 1. When characters critically fail while striking with a particular weapon, this caused a drop in quality as well. When the Quality of a weapon is reduced to 0, it ceases to function as a weapon (it is broken, not sharp etc…). Every time armor is reduced in Quality, it loses that much effective DR, but characters retain Dex and Armor penalties regardless of Quality of the weapon. Quality can be improved through skill checks using Craft (Smith/Armorer). Section heading Write the second section of your article here.